Generally, an image obtained by panoramically expanding an entire circumferential image has such features that one length of the image is much longer than the other length thereof. For that reason, as means for displaying the overall image panoramically expanded at a time, there is a technique in which the image is cut into a plurality of pieces, and the respective pieces are aligned vertically and displayed with a multistage configuration (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, in an annular frame of 360° which is imaged by a fisheye lens, an inner circle and an outer circle are set to determine a height of the image to be panoramically expanded. For example, when an omnidirectional imaging device is placed on the center of a table to image a conference scene, processing is enabled without cutting off a head of an object.